


[podfic] Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (I had way too much fun), Alternate Universe - Radio, Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sound Effects, soundscape (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “Hello listeners, I’ve been asked to read this brief notice to start our program ‘the City Council announces the opening of a new Ice Rink at the corner of Eros and Agape, near the Magnit. They would like to remind everyone that figure skating is not allowed on the ice, hockey is not allowed on the ice, light is not allowed on the ice, and oxygen is not allowed on the ice.' "In a quaint tundra town filled with unexplained phenomena, a scientist and a radio host fall in love.Written bySpookyfoot.





	[podfic] Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803750) by [spookyfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfoot/pseuds/spookyfoot). 



 

**Streaming and download:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3iy0sds2de8h88g/%5BYOI%5D%20Your%20lips%20move%20but%20I%20can%27t%20hear%20what%20you%27re%20saying.mp3?dl=0)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** Yuri's reactions are in the text, but Yuuri's were my adition. If it's confusing, you know who to blame.

This was recorded for Rhea314, for ITPE 2017.

Thanks to Spookyfoot for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 **Credits:** images ([1](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jimmiesp/12548339255/) \- [2](https://www.flickr.com/photos/onesevenone/5906642955/)), sound effects ([1](https://freesound.org/people/makarius79/sounds/348298/) \- [2](https://freesound.org/people/crk365/sounds/39117/) \- [3](https://freesound.org/people/klankbeeld/sounds/259707/) \- [4](https://freesound.org/people/amszala/sounds/84947/) and many more), [song](https://soundcloud.com/twin-rains/flood-2)

 


End file.
